Blooming love
by karin1004
Summary: AU How did Athrun and Kira first met? How will their love bloom? First chapter is up!AsuKira
1. The first meeting

**The beginning.**

**I am going to write AsuKira story. This is little AU from gundam seed but the characters are the same. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed or the characters.**

"Kira? Where are you, Kira?"

A young woman was calling out to a person named Kira desperately. She was very pretty and her hair shook in the air as she turned her head around looking. It was obvious that she just moved here. And close by there was a moving truck in front of a house. There are people moving things out of the truck and into the house. The house was beautiful. It had a blue roof; it had a garden cherry blossom trees- which is all bloomed. The woman who was searching quickly went to one of the workers and asked with a concerned expression on her face.

"Excuse me, have you seen a child with a brown hair who came with us?"

"Eh? Ah, you mean your daughter? I didn't see her after we arrived. I am sorry."

Even though it wasn't he's responsibility the worker couldn't help but to feel sorry for the woman. And the woman froze for a while as the worker said the word 'daughter' she wanted to say that the child was her son not daughter but she just sighed. This wasn't the first time people mistook Kira as a girl.

"No. It's all right. It was my fault. Kira…"

Everything was moved and the truck went. The woman told her husband that their son went missing. Soon, they went separately to look for Kira.

* * *

"Where am I?"

A very cute little boy- who can be easily mistaken as a girl- with a brown hair seemed lost. The child was about 5. The child looked around him and saw many houses but he seemed like he couldn't find what he wanted. About 3 meters away there was another child walking by. The boy had blue hair and green eyes. He was wearing a hat and a green kindergarten uniform. Walking by he saw a child who looked like a girl but also like a boy. The child had brown hair and was looking at a board thinking hard.

"Hey."

No answer.

"Hey! You, brown hair!"

The brown haired boy turned.

"Eh? Me?"

The boy cutely pointed one of his fingers at his nose. His eyes were purple like grape and an amethyst. The blue haired boy couldn't help but gasp.

"What are you doing here? Where are your mom and dad? You can get kidnapped if you stay here alone like that."

"Ah…"

"?"

The brown haired child started to cry crystal like tears started to drop.

"Mommy…" It seems like the child was lost.

Quickly the blue haired boy started to look inside his bag searching for something.

"Here." He found a handkerchief from his back and handed it to the crying child.

"Don't cry."

"Wahh!"

The blue haired boy wiped the tears off the amethyst eyes and the child stopped crying.

"A pretty girl like you should smile."

The brown haired child's eyes went wide and then smiled.

"But, I am a boy."

"…."

It was like his first love was crushed. Suddenly there was someone yelling and the blue haired boy smiled thinking who cares if he's a boy?

"Kira!"

"Kira! If you can hear me, please answer me!"

From far a familiar voice could be heard.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Kira? Kira!"

Kira started to cry again as the woman hugged his son her husband behind her.

* * *

"Ara, we are next door."

"I heard that someone was moving next door but I never knew it was today."

"Your son was very adult like. Even though Kira is a coordinator he's so like a child…"

"I am thankful that Athrun is okay. Both my husband and I are too busy to take care of him… Ara! Is that Kira? He's so cute! Is he really a boy?"

"Yes. People usually mistakes Kira as a girl."

"Well, I am sure he will look more like a boy when he grows up!"

"You think? Well, I guess… after all Kira is only5."

"5? My son is 5 too!"

"Really? That's great!"

Both mothers laughed.

………

………..

…

"What's your name?"

"Kira. Kira Yamato. Um.."

"I am Athrun Zala. Call me Athrun."

This was the beginning.

The beginning of their first love.

**This was just a prologue. The next chapter will be called 'School' and both Kira and Athrun are 12-year-olds. Tell me should I continue? **


	2. School

**School**

**kiraghurl: I am so happy! Thank you!**

**i love athrun: I am glad you found it good.**

**MissOutcastus: You think so? I hope so… I just can't write properly! Wahhh!**

**lilplayer: Thank you! I am so happy!**

**LacuStellar: Yes, I will continue!**

**Hiyami: I am glad you find it cute!**

**yuffiegal23: I will try to update soon from now on!**

**Thank you all for the wonderful review!**

* * *

"Kira! Get up!" Athrun yelled at his friend outside of the house.

"Wait! I am coming!" Kira quickly said good-bye to his parents and went outside to meet his friend. Athrun was a boy with navy-blue hair that comes till his shoulder and emerald eyes. He looked very elite and he was very mature for his age. On the other hand Kira, even though he's a boy he looks like a girl… he has chocolate-brown hair that's little over his shoulder (in gundam seed destiny his hair was like that) and has amethyst eyes. He looked very adorable with his big eyes and was very immature too compare to Athrun. At school Kira is popular to both guys and girls while Athrun is popular by a lot I mean a lot of girls. Kira really didn't care while Athrun is busy on guard to make sure nobody tries anything to his dear Kira.

"Kira, you should try to go to sleep more early." Athrun scolded his friend as they walked to school.

"I am sorry…." Kira looked down at his shoes.

"Hey, don't be. It's okay. I forgive you."

"Really?" Kira quickly looked up to see his friend with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Really."

"I love you so much!" Kira quickly hugged his friend. Athrun tried to control his blush but failed miserably.

"Come on, let's get going or we'll be late." Athrun stuttered and Kira followed him like a puppy.

* * *

School

"Athrun Zala?" Ms. Hiyano started to call out her students' names.

"Here!"

"Cagalli Yula Attha?"

"Here!" A girl with a blond hair answered. She looked like a boy but when someone told her that…well let's just say that person is in the hospital right now….

"Dearka Elthman?" A boy with tanned skin and blonde hair answered.

"Here!"

"Elisa Duke?"

"Here!" A girl with long black hair answered.

"Kira Yamato?"

"Here!"

"Lacus Clyne?"

"Here!" A girl with long pink hair answered with a singsong voice.

"Misha Saeki?"

"Here!" A girl with long green hair answered.

"Nicol Amarfi?"

"Here!" A boy with green hair answered with a smile on his face.

The names goes on and the last….

"Yzak Jule?"

"Here!" A boy with silver hair answered.

"Okay, everyone is here. Now you all know that we are going to have a festival in a week, right?"

"Yes!" The students answered in unison.

"What kind of activities shall we do this year?"

"Singing!" Lacus cried out.

"Okay, I will write that down. Anything else?"

Kira raised his hand.

"What is it Kira?"

"Since people might get hungry we should prepare some food."

"Definitely!" The students and the teacher yelled out. Last year the food Kira cooked was delicious!

"I will cook then?" asked Kira.

"Sure!" Ms. Hiyano smiled.

* * *

5 minutes later…

"In our class we will do singing, cooking and a play!"

"What!" The students cried out.

"Didn't I tell you all? Each classes has to do a play this year."

"What kind of play?" asked Nicol.

"Why don't we let the girls choose?" said Ms. Hiyano.

"No way!" The boys cried out.

"We can do some fairy tales!" Lacus cried out and all the girls except Cagalli agreed.

"What do you think Cagalli?" Elisa asked.

"I don't care," said Cagalli.

"We can do like… Sleeping beauty!"

While the girls and the teacher discussed the boys stayed at the back trying to escape.

"I will rather die than to do a play." Muttered Yzak.

"Same here." Dearka agreed.

"It might be interesting though." Kira muttered.

"What kind of play do you think we will do?" asked Athrun.

"Who knows," said Nicol.

* * *

After the short 15 minutes of discussion for the boys a century.

"We'll do a romance type!" Ms. Hiyano said with a big smile on her face.

"And we decided the casts will be all boys!" The girls cried out and the boys froze…

The boys are too busy screaming 'Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!'

**

* * *

I wonder…. How will the boys cope? The play they will be playing is a fairy tale that's made up by me…. It's going to be weird……**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my dear readers! Wow, it's been four years since I've updated my stories! The reason for my long time absence was because my pneumonia came back and because of it I was sick for a long time. Not to mention I had to prepare for university, which was very difficult considering I had many absences from school missing many tests and projects during the years. However, I was able to graduate with my friends with good marks (but not as good as I wished it to be) and got accepted into the university I wanted to go since grade 11! I am a first year now and will be going into second year this fall. I was able to avoid the surgery, again and now I am better! I don't cough blood anymore! Yay! I told my trusted friend to update some of my stories that I have written out before I went MIA but it seems all she did was add more stories to my fav section…and there's over 2000 of them! There weren't that many before! But I am kind of glad she didn't. After long time of absence I realized my writing style have changed a bit…So, I will be rewriting the stories I already have up! Hopefully, better than before!**

**My first project will be Sweetheart, a Fuji Syusuke x Echizen Ryoma POT fic. I will start adding up newly written chapter one by one soon! I am very thankful to those who continued to read my fics despite lack of updates and please continue reading!**

**Love you all!**

**Sincerely,**

**Karin1004**

**I will take this note down once I have all of my stories newly written and loaded up!**


End file.
